The present disclosure relates to hairbrushes, and more particularly to a new hairbrush design having improved temperature characteristics, as well as a method of making same.
Styling hairbrushes are well known. However, a need exists for a hairbrush that is conducive to higher temperature hairdryers used in association with hairstyling. For example, hairdryers in use today operate in a temperature range of approximately 150° F. to 200° F. or greater. When styling more fragile hair, lower air speed and lower temperature are desired. For example, an airspeed of about 25 mph and a temperature of 150° F. would be more commonly used for fragile hair. On the other hand, thicker, more curly hair requires a higher air speed (e.g., about 65 mph) and higher temperature (200° F. or greater) for purposes of shaping.
Conventional styling hairbrushes only reach a temperature of approximately 140°, even after being exposed to high heat for an extended period of time. Therefore, a need exists for the new hairbrush design that can reach close to the optimum temperature of the dryer in a short timeframe.